Jumper
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Hermione finds herself unable to fall asleep one night and decides to walk to her favourite place at Hogwarts, the Astronomy Tower.. There she finds Draco Malfoy on the ledge, ready to jump.. Inspired by the song 'Jumper' made by Third Eye Blind.


A/N: The song 'Jumper'by Third Eye Blind inspired me for this one-shot...

Disclaimer: Do not own nothing... bugger...

**

* * *

**

**Jumper**

_-,-_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend,  
You could cut ties with all the lies, _

_That you've been living in,__  
And if you do not want to see me again, _

_I would understand, I would understand,_

_-,-_

Do you know that feeling, were you feel like you can't sleep but suddenly you feel like you're dreaming?

Like if you can't sleep and get up to do something, because after trying for hours to fall asleep again, you get restless and need to do something or other, and when you're up you suddenly see something that makes you think: This must be a dream.

This feeling was one Hermione Granger was having an all normal Tuesday night.

She had gone to bed after she had finished her homework quite early and fell asleep quickly, but as the clock passed 1 am she suddenly became wide awake. She tossed and she turned for an hour, maybe two before she started to feel restless.

She got up from her bed and as silently as she could she put on her dressing-gown and a pair of slippers and walked softly out of her dormitory. She walked through the many corridors of Hogwarts, one final destination in mind: the Astronomy Tower.

The Astronomy Tower had always been Hermione's favourite place at night because you could see the whole sky and if you have ever seen the sky at night in a place were there were no streetlights, no lights from little houses or big towers, just darkness, then you would understand why this tower was Hermione's favourite. Everything was simply beautiful there.

She turned a corner and sighed happily as she came to stand in front of the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower. She slowly began to climb the stairs and soon she reached the door leading to the outsides. She opened it softly, trying to make as little noise as possible, afraid that Filch or his cat might be out. She smiled softly as a cold breeze hit her face and she pulled her nightgown a little tighter around her.

She closed the door behind her and looked up at the beautiful night sky. She sighed softly again and began to walk to the opposite side of the tower when something only 5 feet away caught her eye.

A dark form with their head in their hands stood very close to the ledge, too close in Hermione's opinion. This was what made her think to herself: This must be a dream.

And so she took a step closer to the person, trying very hard not to scare them. But apparently they didn't notice, so she took another step closer.

The person raised their head from their hands and looked across the grounds of Hogwarts. The light that came from the moon hit the persons face softly and Hermione was able to make out who the person was.

"Malfoy?" she spoke softly, it wasn't really a question more a fact that she was afraid to get confirmed.

He didn't seem startled, it was like he knew she was there and didn't really care. All he did was nod his head softly, letting her know that he had heard her, but not giving anything else away.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she asked, worry echoing in her voice. He stood way to close to the ledge for her liking, one step and he would fall straight to the ground beneath them.

He didn't turn his face to look at her, "Go away Granger," his voice was harsh and barely a whisper.

She took another step closer to him, "I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing!" she didn't say it harshly, but strong enough to let him know that she wasn't going to go away.

"What does it look like I'm doing Granger?" he whispered again and turned his head towards her. His eyes were red and his face looked swollen, he had been crying, and a lot at that.

"Please, don't jump," she said softly.

"Why do you care?" he asked looking into her eyes. Something that looked like hope seemed to shine behind those silver eyes.

"Because no matter what hurtful things you have said or done to my friends or I over these past years," she said and stepped closer to him, "You're still a human being, and you don't deserve to die,"

"Many would disagree with you about that," he said sadly and looked over the grounds again.

"And many would agree Draco," she said softly, "Please don't jump,"

"I should jump, because I do deserve to die," he whispered as he looked down the castle and at the ground beneath him, "It's all my fault, it's my fault that Dumbledore died, my fault that Hogwarts now can't be considered a safe place, it's my fault that my mother died, it's all my fault,"

"No, it's not Draco," Hermione said as she watched tears run down his cheeks and felt her own eyes becoming wet, "Please step back from the ledge and talk to me Draco,"

His eyes didn't leave the ground beneath him as he shook his head at her.

"Please Draco, nobody blames you, I promise. People understand why you did it, Voldemort is a powerful man and it's hard to fight against him when he's using dirty tricks," she said and noticed him shiver at the mentioning of Voldemort.

"No," he said harshly, "Just go away Granger! You know nothing!"

"I'm not going to leave until I know you won't jump!" she said in a stern voice.

He didn't say anything, he ignored her until she said the words that made him stiffen, the words she knew he hadn't expected.

"If you jump, I will jump with you," she said softly. She swallowed her fear of highs and walked up next to him, and with a deep breath looked over the grounds before her.

"No you won't," he said.

"I will," she answered him and closed her eyes as the thought of her standing on the ledge of the Astronomy tower became too overwhelming.

"You're afraid of highs," he said and looked at her.

"How do you know?" she asked, opening one eye too glance at him.

"I know more about than you think," he admitted and looked down again.

"Well, it's not going to stop me from jumping," she said matter-a-factly.

"Don't do this," he said softly.

"Listen to your own advice before you pass them on to another," she answered him.

"It wouldn't matter if I jumped," he said, "But if you jumped, people would miss you,"

"It would matter if you jumped, because then you would be dead!" she yelled at him, her fear forgotten she turned her head to look at him, "Sure people would miss me, but people would miss you too! You're not bloody alone Draco! You might not want to talk to me after this and I would understand, but I care! I still will after this! I don't wish for you to die! Nobody does!"

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he kept his gaze away from her, "Why do you have to make this so bloody hard for me?" he asked her, his voice was soft but stern at the same time.

"Because I don't want you to die," she said and grabbed his hand in the dark as she closed her eyes again, "You can get help, start over again if you wish. If you jump, you wouldn't _be_ anymore and you wouldn't be able to get help, you would just be.. gone"

He held onto her hand tightly as if it were the only thing that held him back on the ledge.

"I will help you, I promise. I won't abandon you, I will help," she said softly, "Just step back from the ledge with me, so we can both live,"

"You promise?" he asked her as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"I promise," she said softly, "If you don't jump, then I promise,"

"I won't jump," he answered and looked down at her as she opened her eyes to look at him.

She smiled a smile of relief and took a step back from the ledge, still holding his hand, and he followed her. He followed all the steps she took backwards until she stopped when they were few feet away from the door leading back down to the halls of Hogwarts.

She looked up at his tearstained face, with her own tears falling from her eyes. She smiled, knowing that he had followed her and hadn't jumped. And she hugged him, a tight and warm hug that showed him that he really wasn't alone, that somebody really did care. And so he hugged her back and smiled the first smile in a long time.

Many people would say that it was a pure coincidence that Hermione Granger couldn't sleep that night and therefore decided to walk to the Astronomy Tower where she found Draco Malfoy about to jump. Many would say that it was just pure luck that she got him to step back from the ledge with her. But to Hermione it was destiny that she found him. And to Draco it was an angel that had seen his cry for help and saved him from death.


End file.
